One Schoolday with Caleb: a TMNT story
by Leofan221
Summary: The title says it all. Corrie describes a typical Wednesday.


**HOPE YA ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

One school day with Caleb.

The alarm went off, alerting the occupant of the bed that it was the time to get up. She would have to get ready for school now. Groggily, Corrie dragged herself put of the bed and into the bathroom, pausing to look at the figure still asleep on the top of the bed. Her adopted son was peacefully sleeping, and she would let him, for a few more minutes while she got ready. She splashed her face with cold water, then toweled it off. She picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing. After two minutes, she rinsed her brush and mouth out and got dressed in the cloths she put there last night. She reentered the room and picked her son up, waking him. After a minute or two of crying, he settled down. She went to the kitchen and made a bottle for Caleb, and toast, fried eggs, and coffee for herself. She sipped her coffee, and ate in silence, as usual. She watched the news on the TV before she left for her two-day college. She had a special backpack that had been made to carry both her school books and her charge. It wasn't an easy task, but manageable. She caught the 7:30 bus, and sat down after carefully removing her backpack and placing it in the floor. She got Caleb out and held him, letting him play with her finger as he pleased. This was about the only real time she would get to do this all day. There was the space between classes, but that was only for, like, a minute. Corrie sighed, _Nobody said this life was easy. _She thought, _but somebody has to live it. _When the bus was almost there, she started the process of getting Caleb back to sleep, so she could go to chemistry class without having a crying baby to take care of, like on Monday. Caleb had woke up in a the middle of class, filling the room with moans and cries. I had been forced to leave the class and settle the little guy down.

"Mrs. Hamato, will you please take your little one outside and settle it down. It is disturbing the class."

"Of course, Mrs. P. I'm so sorry. He just heard the noise and wanted to contribute."I said, barely containing my smile as I picked Caleb up and walked out of the room, rocking him gently. Within two minutes, he was asleep. He woke again shortly after Chemistry. I asked a girlfriend of mine to watch Caleb while I was in U.S. History. She obliged willingly. After History, I held him for a minute, talking with my friend while I waited for my next class, English Literature. She held him again during that class. I had a few hours between Literature and my last class, Spanish Two. I fed him a bottle right after Literature and then just hung out for the rest of the time. I held him during Spanish, which proved to be difficult, considering that we played a Review game for the last bit of the class. I then watched a little bit of an anime, _The Black Butler. _I just barely caught the 3:45 bus back to Madison Square. I collapsed onto the couch as soon as I walked in the door, snoozing for about fifteen minutes while Caleb did the same on my lap. I got up and started cleaning, though there was hardly anything to clean, now that the house was empty. When that was done, I prepared dinner. I heated meatballs and pasta up on the stove that Don had programmed with various heat settings for the dishes you want to prepare. Don … he was always inventing the most amazing gizmos and gadgets. He always knew just what to do when anyone was sick, just how to patch up any wound when we were injured. I sat at the table, eating mechanically, while I held Caleb, who was drinking his bottle. After dinner and dishes, I watched more _Black Butler, _then did a little homework before going to bed. It wasn't that bad of a day, considering I didn't get attacked or anything. It had just been what I guess you would call a normal day, but I miss the guys always getting me into all kinds of trouble, and then out of it. I miss not going topside until after sundown, busting heads with the turtles, seeing the priceless looks on the Pd's or Foot's faces when we interrupted their evil plans. Now, the only thing I can look forward to is talking about my day to a family picture. The only time they can respond to me is in my dreams.


End file.
